Naruto's Death Note!
by manga fan 1101
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Naruto ever got his hands on the Death Note and some other characters got a hold of it? A couple of friends asked me about it and we ended up with a short story. Enjoy the story we created. :


_~~~~~~My friend, Ro and I came up with this fanfic during a manga club meeting at my school on January 26th__, 2011. Love you Ro. It just came to us and most of our other friends jumped in and contributed to the idea a little more. I love all my friends especially for being there for me. I thank them with all my heart. I don't own the characters, the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Hope you enjoy the story! _

**Naruto's Death Note**

**Chapter 1: Naruto Finds the Death Note**

One day Ryuk was in Naruto's world, in-between the two villages of Suna and Konoha. He sat in an apple tree, bored to death. A mysterious obnoxious blonde boy jumped through the trees and kicked an apple off a branch, above Ryuk's head. The apple fell, hit Ryuk in the head and landed in his hand. The apple replaced the death note that was supposedly in his hand. The death note fell from his hand and landed on the path to Konoha.

When Naruto heard a thump behind him, he stopped and turned around to investigate. He looked at the ground, and found a black notebook. The black notebook had white letters that said, "Death Note". When Naruto opened the front cover, he saw there were guidelines, that he didn't pay any attention to.

"What is this? It looks like an old diary," Naruto stated stupidly. He looked around to see if anyone was around. When he saw no one, he put on a mischievous grin , and walked into the village, with it in hand. Kotetsu and Izumo saw Naruto carrying the strange notebook and got very curious. They followed him around and asked many questions about it. For each reply, they were astounded that Naruto says that he doesn't know anything about the notebook he was currently holding.

When the day was done, Naruto put the notebook on his messy desk. He left his room to go to the kitchen. He got a glass of milk and came back only to find out that something wasn't right. He opened the notebook again, and as he held onto it, he saw a shinigami laying on his bed.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto practically screamed. He stood there gawking at the shinigami. When Ryuk heard Naruto scream, he looked up.

"What are you doing with my notebook?" Ryuk answered. Naruto was dumbfounded that this stranger, who walked into his room, without permission, would be the owner of the notebook. After a couple of seconds of standing there in silence, Naruto decided to ask more questions.

"What the heck are you doing in my room?" Naruto questioned Ryuk. "What's your name? What do you mean 'your notebook'?" Naruto continued on without giving him a chance to answer. Ryuk just sighed knowing that this was going to be fun and annoying quite a bit.

"Well, I'm connected to my death notebook. Then my name is Ryuk. I'm a shinigami," Ryuk replies getting bored to death, if that was even possible. Naruto just stares dumbfounded at him.

"What are you doing here in Konoha?" Naruto asked more calmly than before. He heard Ryuk sigh, and then saw him stand up. He was like five heads taller than Naruto.

"I get bored in the other world, and I sometimes drop my notebook on the world. This time I landed it here," Ryuk replied casually.

"What's in the notebook then?" Naruto asked completely unaware of the stunned shinigami that was staring at him.

"Didn't you read the guidelines?" Ryuk asked him. Naruto looked stupid again. He didn't know what Ryuk was talking about, or if he trusted the guy who pretended to be a shinigami. 'Its probably only Konohamaru who used the transformation jutsu.' Naruto thought to himself.

"What guidelines? I didn't see any guidelines," Naruto asked more out of stupidity than anything else. Ryuk sighed in frustration at how stupid this kid could be. He slapped his hand to his forehead.

"The guidelines are on the inside cover," Ryuk bluntly stated. He looked at the state of the place where this boy was living in. It was a major dump. "I need an apple," Ryuk continued to himself as he wandered off somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"To find an apple so I can eat," Ryuk stated the obvious.

"If you can do that, why can't you go to your home?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Because my notebook is vital in a place like that," Ryuk responded to the idiotic blonde.

"Okay, so you're stuck here until I give you back your notebook?" Naruto asks stupidly.

"Yeah, I'm stuck here," Ryuk answered. Naruto put a mischievous grin on and started laughing. Ryuk was surprised with the reaction, Naruto gave him.

"How does this notebook work?" Naruto asks with the same grin on. Ryuk slapped his forehead.

"You need to figure it out. I'm tired of explaining this to a complete idiot who doesn't know how to read the guidelines. I'm done here see you later," Ryuk spoke as he walked out the front door.

_**Please review! I have more chapters coming in the near future. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_


End file.
